0
by alison500
Summary: Un adios...un abandono...por que a mi?.......por que?


Los personajes de este fic de Ranma ½ son propiedad  exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi (excepto los inventados por mi). Este Fanfiction fue creado por Alondra S. sin fines de lucro alguno, solo diversión.

**- 0 -**

 2:30 de la mañana.....todo era oscuridad, los trueno no dejaban de resonar fuera y dentro de la casa Tendo.....Ya estaba anunciada la tormenta que amenazaría a la ciudad entera..... todos dormían a pesar del ruido que estremecía hasta los lugares mas recónditos de Nerima.....solo una persona  se encontraba despierta..... en silencio.... sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus propias piernas......pensando.....y esperando que la tormenta terminara, deseando que todo lo que había pasado antes de que esta  comenzara no fuera real, que fuera mentira.....una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.....hablo con voz baja esperando no ser escuchada, rogándole a dios que no fuera cierto lo que había ocurrido dos días antes.....esperando que todo el sufrimiento que la embargaba  terminara en ese momento.....Papá.....Kasumi.. ..Nabiki.....por que ustedes también me abandonaron.....

Akane decidió afrontar la verdad, una vez mas, si.....toda su familia había muerto tras una inexplicable enfermedad, algo que ni el mismo gran Dr. Tofu pudo sanar...el cielo reflejaba una oscuridad y desolacion......ahora ella  se encontraba a las afueras del cementerio, después de haber llevado flores a las tumbas de quienes fueran las personas mas importantes de su vida, miraba las lapidas desde lejos, pidiendo que no fuera real.....que solo fuera un sueño, un mal sueño del cual quería despertar........de repente sintió el brazo fuerte de un joven que la abrazaba por la espalda....se sintió un poco aliviada sabiendo que aquel hombre que la abrazaba la acompañaba en su dolor, y que él no la iba abandonar.....no por ahora.....por que ella sabía que él se iría y no sabia si algún día iba a regresar.....

Vamos akane......regresemos a casa...tus amigos te esperan ahí..

-Ranma.....no quiero ir.....no quiero que me digan que lo sienten....no quiero que me acompañen en mi dolor....lo único que quiero es estar sola...alejarme del mundo...del mundo que ha conspirado para que yo no sea feliz........ya no quiero escuchar ni un lamento mas.....ya no quiero...no tengo fuerzas para soportar esto.....-

-Vamos Akane , tus amigos te quieren, eso lo sabes, quieren estar contigo quieren darte ánimos, no te quieren ver triste...yo no quiero verte triste...-

-Que caso tiene que estén ahí Ranma, si luego de unas horas ellos se irán a seguir sus vidas normalmente, y yo.... volveré a estar sola.......que mas da si están o no.......-

-Akane sabes que mi familia y yo estaremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola.....te queremos y queremos que estés bien.....-

-Bien?.......Dices bien?.....por favor Ramna, yo nunca voy a estar bien...nunca..me he quedado sin familia que era lo mas importante y.....sin ti......no entiendes que me he quedado sola.....yo se que tu familia me quiere y  estará en mi casa acompañándome por que creen que tienen alguna responsabilidad para conmigo por haber sido los mejores amigos de mi familia y por habernos comprometido en matrimonio, pero eso acabo y tu sabes muy bien la razón por lo que acabo..... pero entiende...tus padres tiene ahora su vida lejos de Nerima y no creo que les guste mucho quedarse en el dojo consolando a una....... a una huérfana......comprende que me he quedado completamente sola......sola....por que tu también te vas.......-

-Yo no me iré Akane. No te dejare...-

-No Ranma, tu tienes que irte...debes de irte...tiene que cumplir tus deberes y no quiero interferir siendo un estorbo en tu vida......y-

(abrazándola fuerte) Sabes que tu nunca serias un estorbo para mi, lo sabes muy bien Akane.......

-No Ranma, yo sería un gran estorbo en tu vida, entiéndelo.......será mejor que te vayas lo mas pronto posible........entre menos tiempo te quedes aquí, menor será mi sufrimiento al dejarte ir de nuevo.....sabes..no quiero ser la querida de Ranma Saotome..... compréndeme por favor....ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo.....aunque sea sola.....y lo que mas deseo es que tu tengas una vida normal, como siempre hemos querido, sin compromisos forzados, sin rivales.....como toda persona normal......-

-Akane, no me sentiría bien dejándote, ahora compréndeme a mi, ,me necesitas y te amo, y en estos momentos no te puedo dejar sola, no quiero dejarte sola.......-

-Ja ja (riendo sarcásticamente), creo que eso de no querer dejarme sola lo hubieras pensado antes de casarte con Shampoo, o antes de dejarla embarazada....sabias que te amaba Ranma, y aun así te dejaste enredar por Shampoo y ella lo supo aprovechar de la mejor manera no lo crees.....-

-Sabes bien que yo nunca la he amado, que solo te amo a ti.......y...-

-Basta, ahora tienes responsabilidades Ranma, para con tu esposa y sobre todo para con tu hijo, no los puedes abandonar solo por que me amas, por favor no sigas siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre........-

-Pero Akane, mi vida no es vida sin ti, te amo, y no quiero dejarte sola ni una vez mas....-

-Vete Ranma ....te lo pido por favor....vete...y no vuelvas jamás...tu elegiste tu forma de vida, y ahora yo elegiré la mía....te agradezco que me acompañaras en estos momentos tan difíciles, pero créeme que estando tu aquí es mucho mas difícil...así que vete y vive feliz......-

-Pero Akane te amo, te he amado siempre y no te voy a dejar..... yo no sería feliz sin ti...-

-Sabes.....volvamos a casa, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.....-

Ellos regresaron al dojo Tendo, a esa casa que nunca sería la misma, a esa casa que estaba llena de tristeza y soledad, de cicatrices que nunca sanarían y que no esperaba que volviera a tener la alegría de siempre, ya que una nueva tragedia la volvería a ensombrecer aun mas de lo que ya estaba......

-Ya regrese.......lo dijo de una forma tan triste que todas sus amistades se lanzaron a abrazarla y consolarla.....ella solo les dedico una pequeña sonrisa y un gracias por su compañía.......-

El ambiente se sentía tenso, pero aun así todas sus amistades se encontraban ahí, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional, a sabiendas que ese apoyo serviría de poco para consolar a una mujer que desde un tiempo atrás ya no concebía la vida, ya que estaba completamente sola....

Hijo mío, que hablaste con Akane que viene peor de lo que estaba?......

Le dije que no quería dejarla, que me quedaría con ella, y que....

-Pero Ranma al decirle eso la lastimas mas, hijo tienes responsabilidades para con tu hijo y tu esposa, piensa en ellos, sobre todo  en el pequeño que no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que paso entre Shampoo y tu....-

-Lo se padre, pero aún la amo, y no se que hacer, por un lado esta mi hijo, por que shampoo nunca me ha importado...y por otro esta ella...la mujer a la que siempre e amado....-

-Pues hijo mío, pon en claro tus sentimientos, por que otro golpe mas y Akane no lo soportara entendiste.......los dos son ya unos adultos....pero Akane aun te ama....y no soportara una decepción mas de tu parte....piénsalo muy bien.......-

-Lo se padre....lo se.......-

En otra parte....

-Akane, linda debo irme ya, es muy tarde.....pero sabes, no te quiero dejar aquí solita, ven a mi casa por favor, este lugar no te traerá nada bueno si te quedas..-

-Gracias Ayumi, pero esta es mi casa, aunque en estos momentos me trae recuerdos tristes también  esta llena de buenos momentos.....y por lo pronto quiero recordar esos momentos felices en los que mi vida tenia una razón por la cual existir..........-

-No digas esas cosas Akane...me asustas...no quiero que cometas ninguna tontería entendiste, no quiero que se repita como cuando se fue Ranma.....-

-Adiós Ayumi...y cuídate mucho.....gracias por ser mi mejor amiga por tantos años y por tu apoyo en estos momentos.....te quiero mucho..........salúdame a tus padres si?......-

-Pero Akane, yo.....-

Vamos Ayumi, ya se hace tarde y no quiero que te pase nada en el trayecto a tu casa, además yo me quedare en un hotel con la tía Nodoka y el tío Genma.....no te preocupes, hoy no estaré sola......esta noche estaré acompañando a las personas que mas quiero.....confia en mi que nada malo me pasara ....-

-Por que lo dices Akane.....-

-No trates de entender.........ahora vete que esta oscureciendo........-

-Hasta mañana Akane........te quiero mucho amiga......-

-Si.....adiós Ayumi...y gracias por tu amistad......-

-Hija....Akane.....vamos ya al hotel cariño...no es bueno para ti estar aquí.....-

-Si tía.....vamos.......-

Ya en el hotel, bien instalados, Akane decidió dar un paseo por la piscina del hotel, entonces.......

-Akane puedo hablar contigo?....-

-No, no puedes Ranma....no, sabes que?.....si puedes, di lo que quieras al fin y al cabo que esta será la ultima vez que lo podamos hacer.....-

-Por que lo dices?....-

-Solo habla Ranma, habla y terminemos con esto......-

-Yo...yo quiero decirte que.........ya lo pensé bien, y como tu dices, no puedo ser egoísta con mi hijo, él no lo merece, te sigo amando pero a él no lo puedo abandonar...-

-Ya veo, pero no digas nada mas, te comprendo, se que el no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pasa, y ahora que ya hablaste, y que este asunto se ha concretado, será mejor despedirnos....-

-Despedirnos?...yo no me quiero despedir de ti, no tan pronto.....-

-Ranma, acércate que me quiero despedir de ti de una forma en la que jamás se nos volverá a presentar.......-

El se acerco, y Akane lo beso en los labios de una forma tan tierna y cálida que ninguno de los dos jamás la podría olvidar, los dos correspondieron, sintiendo de nuevo el amor que siempre se profesaron....tal y como antes..... pero que terminaría muy pronto......

-Ahora Ranma ve y dale a tu hijo lo mejor de ti, se que serás el mejor padre, así que enséñale a ir por el camino del bien...-

-Te lo prometo Akane.....................................te lo prometo.......-

Akane comenzó a recorrer el camino que la llevaría su casa, a esa casa en la que sus memorias revivirían, los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado ahí, divirtiéndose con sus hermanas, cocinando con Kasumi y oyendo sus consejos, peleando con Nabiki por cuestiones de dinero, pero que siempre se entendían y terminaban con una enorme sonrisa, entrenando con su padre para llegar a ser una gran artista marcial como él , y sobretodo donde conoció el amor, el verdadero amor, ese amor que luego de un tiempo por un error le rompería el corazón, el cual la sumió en la desesperación causándole una terrible depresión que ocasiono un intento fallido de suicidio......pero eso ya no seria así.....lo volvería a intentar pero esa vez ya no fallaría, antes tenia una razón para vivir, esa era su familia, pero ahora ya no estaba, ahora....ya no tenia ninguna razón por la cual seguir viviendo, por que ella ya no vivía......sobrevivía día a día.......

Así, que al llegar a la puerta del dojo, recordó lo feliz que fue, y decidida entro, recorrió cada rincón de aquel que fuera su refugio ante cualquier tempestad, donde todo se arreglaba, aunque fuera a golpes pero se arreglaba, tomo una fotografía de un portarretratos de la sala, recordando que aquella ocasión en que la tomaron fue uno de los días mas especiales para ella, fue una navidad en la que toda su familia estaba reunida, y en la que por primera vez sabia que era amada de verdad por el hombre que siempre estaba junto a ella para acompañarla y salvarla de cualquier peligro......Ranma.....

Llego a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a platicar con la fotografía........

-Saben........ustedes siempre fueron la razón de mi existir, la razón por la cual me levantaba todos los días, tan solo ver sus sonrisas llenaban mi día de luz, y le daban alegría a mi vida, eran todo lo que necesitaba..........pero ahora que ninguno esta junto a mi, no hay motivo para seguir adelante....espero verlos pronto para seguir juntos como siempre.....los amo, recuérdenlo siempre, y aunque esto es una cobardía de mi parte, que no es lo correcto para una artista marcial como yo......ya nada me importa, lo único que quiero es estar con ustedes, de la manera que sea.......aunque esta sea de las una mas deplorables..........los amo.....y se que ahora estoy lista para reunirme con ustedes.... espérenme que no tardare mucho.........lo siento.......-

Akane abrió una de las gavetas de su habitación, mostrando así una pequeña botellita repleta de pastillas para dormir, nunca pensó volverlo a hacer pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, la vez anterior que las tomo fue cuando Ranma la abandono por la razón de que él ya no merecía su amor, Shampoo estaba embarazada y cumpliría como un hombre ante ella y ante la sociedad.......Akane solo se deprimió hasta el punto de intentar suicidarse cosa que fallo, ya que su hermana Kasumi la encontró a tiempo............pero ahora ya nadie la encontraría a tiempo para salvarla, ella estaba decidida a todo y esta vez no fallaría....ella se reuniría con su familia costara lo que costara y si el precio era morir ella lo haria......

Tomo la botellita entre sus manos y sin mas comenzó a tomar las pastillas, una por una, sin prisa, cada una de ellas le recordaba momentos fantásticos que había vivido junto a  su familia, momentos y lugares inolvidable que jamás regresarían, cada una de ella le recordaba que solo así se terminaría su sufrimiento............al terminar con las pastillas se recostó en su cama, acomodo el portaretratos en su pecho y susuro que los amaba, ella creía en dios, pero no sabia por que la había hecho sufrir de tal manera, pero eso ya no importaba.......sabia que él no era tan malo y que viendo su sufrimiento la  llevaría junto a sus seres queridos  sin oponerse.....ella había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás............. unas lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, pero eran lagrimas de alegría, por fin se reuniría con lo mas importante de su vida...su familia.....

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, ella sabia que había llegado el momento de abandonar esa vida.... pronto llegaría el final de su existencia en esta tierra..... y se sentía feliz...... la invadió un sueño profundo, un sueño que la llevaría a la felicidad, un sueño del cual........ ya nunca despertó.......

**Hola, Hola.....muy triste no?....... pero ya saben, felicitaciones, tomatazos, mentadas (no mentira ) o lo que se les ocurra a alison500hotmail.com o alondris5hotmail.com **

**PD. Es mi primer Dark fic, asi que si les pareció malísimo, no me manden virus....siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....Los QM........Sayonara......**

Dedicado a Paola-chan (), Iory (holas lindo niño), a unas amigas muy especiales Marta-chan y a Chris-chan (wqfc) que siempre me apoyan en cada momento, a todos los del grupo de Angeles y muy en especial a mi angelito favorito Zadkiel (Marco).......ciaoooooo....


End file.
